Over the years, there has been an increasing demand of patrons ordering cooked food and/or meals for take-out and/or for delivery, e.g. pizza and the like, for a reliable and inexpensive container for storing and maintaining such cooked foods warm. Accordingly, there exists the problem of maintaining such foods in a heated state during the period that the cooked food, pizza and the like has been ordered to the time at which it is to be consumed. Heretofore, it is known that efforts have been made to provide a container for keeping such foods warm. Such known efforts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,103; 3,938,726; 4,578,814; 5,180,075; 5,445,286 and 5,568,877. While these known insulated containers may be capable of maintaining a pizza warm for a limited period of time, their constructions are relatively complex and difficult to fabricate, thereby rendering them quite costly. Accordingly, there is a need for a more simplified means for containing and/or storing heated or cooked foods such as pizza in a manner whereby the pizza is maintained in a heated state over a considerable period of time that is relatively simple in construction and relatively inexpensive to fabricate.